Nan Fu Yu
Nan Fu Yu was the Requiem General of Yulin Street, and Commander of the Spirit Army. Appearance Nan Fu Yu wears a light grey coloured armour with long white selves. The armour featured a white swirl pattern all around. Personality He was a selfish man who only thought about power, and done what ever it took to get his way. He was a smart person who lived for himself. Abilities and Powers Guardian Spirit :See More: Shi Ri Nan Fu Hu's Guardian Spirit is a Demon Martial Spirit called Shi Ri. He can only summon it with the consumption of a "Golden Pill". According to Bei Luo Shi Men he is afraid of summoning it because it'll devour Fu Hu himself. The "Golden Pill" is the only thing that can protect his life while summoning his Guardian Spirit. History Spirit Army Arc Requiem General of Bodhi Street Nan Fu Yu is introduced telling Tian Shi and Zi Wei, if they bully a few children, they'll become the butt off jokes. Asking for their names, the boy introduces himself as Cao Yan Bing. When Fu Hu declares he'll have too annul their initial plans. Cao Yan Bing claims that's hostile intent. Fu Hu responds by calling him the intruder. When suddenly, they are interrupted by a large pole slamming into the ground. Upon the arrival of Bei Luo Shi Men, telling Fu Hu he believes he's been well, Fu Yu laughs and greets him. Asking shall they reminisce some other time, as there are important matters to attend too. Questioning if he knows the youngsters behind him, and the news about the Spirit Pagoda's destruction. He informs Yan Bing the superiors have issued his immediate arrest on sight. Bei Luo Shi Men then irrupts the conversation, informing them there in Bodhi Street, no place for the Spirit Army to interfere and vows resolve Cao Yan Bing's matter himself, which shocks Fu Yu.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 20 Sat in a room inside the Spirit Army's headquarters. Fu Hu mentions about when they last met and claims those were the days. Bei Luo tells him to stop the boot licking and asks if he came to ramble on about such trivial matters. Fu Hu mentions he's in Bodhi Street because of the Jade Bodhi, and Supreme Fruit within it, which the superiors are interested in. Telling of its power, if they obtain it they could substitute the Divine Pearl of Xihe. Bei Luo questions why he doesn't mention about wanting to chop the tree, and what will happen to the villagers. Informing him the superiors said sacrifice is necessary. Angered, Bei Luo grabs him claiming they're just trying to protect themselves. Fu Hu asks him to calm down, as it's not what he desired ether. Claiming he was sure he'd react this way, he warns him of Hall of Fame springing into action, and tells of their reputation.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 21 Stood inside a burning Mirror Village, he claims the bigger the jokes, the more fun it gets.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 24 Standing in front of the Jade Bodhi, he asks the residents of Mirror Village if they thought they'd be protected by the gods by hiding under the tree. Telling them it's an unfortunate but cruel world, he'll burn their beliefs into ashes with fire. Watching archers set fire to the Jade Bodhi, he tells Tian Shi it's his turn.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 25 Being presented the Supreme Fruit, claiming it's enough to report back to the superiors, he praises his Spirit Generals. Telling them they'll all be rewarded, Tian Shi asks him about Bei Luo Shi Men, to which he says he has a secret weapon to control him. When several members of the Spirit Army refuse to serve Fu Hu, he mentions loyalty is for fools. Being asked what right he has to preach loyalty, Fu Hu explains the two types of men within the world. After being questioned about the residents of Mirror Village, Bei Luo Shi Men irrupts him. Calling him out, he tells him he picked the pathway to Hell himself. As Bei Luo starts a fight against soldiers of the Spirit Army, Fu Hu asks him stop, standing in font of a tied up Bai Shui Er, threatening to kill her. He asks him to kneel if he wants to save her life. When Bai Shui Er asks why he done it, Fu Hu reveals Bei Luo Shi Men is her father.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 26 Apologizing for revealing the truth under such circumstances, he tells Bai Shui Er she was brought to Mirror Village in hopes she'd forget she held a resentment against her father. When Bei Luo Shi Men asks him to free his daughter, he pushes her to the ground claiming she's no threat to him. Watching Zi Wei and various soldiers attack him. Tian Shi asks if it's fine, to which he says why not. When Bei Luo Shi Men tells Bai Shui Er to run away. Fu Hu fires an arrow through her chest. After Tai Wei tells Zi Wei not to kill Bei Luo Shi Men, and reveals his plan for him. Fu Hu claims he's not sure if he should admire or be afraid of him and agrees to settle on it.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 27 Battle in Yulin Street After hearing a report about Cao Yan Bing wreaking havoc in Yulin Street, he questions that they couldn't handle a single man. The solider informs him about having two Guardian Spirits with him, which shocks Fu Yu. Continuing, he suggests Cao Yan Bing is possibly coming for Bei Luo Shi Men. Fu Yu says he won't allow him to get away with it and asks Tai Wei to begin his task. Telling him to destroy Bei Luo Shi Men's Guardian Chains, so he can kill him right after it.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 30 Questioning what on Earth, Cao Yan Bing is. He proceeds to tell Tai Wei too speed up his task. Claiming if he knew Cao Yan Bing would cause him trouble, he would of killed him, and may the superiors turn a blind eye.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 35 When Bei Luo Shi Men calls out to the gods, Fu Yu tells him the gods are dead and orders his soldiers to kill him. When Cao Yan Bing enters the main hall of the Spirit Army's tower, he sits on Fu Yu's throne. As Fu Yu demands he gets off it, Cao Yan Bing claims it'll now be named after him.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 36 Telling Cao Yan Bing it'll do him no good poking into other people's business, he questions if he knows about Bei Luo Shi Men's past. Cao Yan Bing asks him about what makes him sure about Bei Luo Shi Men's intentions during his past. Fu Yu mentions what matters right now is that he's a convict. Cao Yan Bing then criticises Fu Yu, with Fu Yu questioning what he said. To which Cao Yan Bing declares he took advantage of Bei Luo Shi Men because he's an honest person and threatens to wipe out the Spirit Army, leaving Fu Hu frustrated. When he stands up Fu Yu questions his actions, only to see his throne being smashed up. Cao Yan Bing then orders his Guardian Spirits to wipe everyone out.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 37 As Tai Wei prepares to face Cao Yan Bing, Fu Yu says he's leaving the situation in his hands. As he currently can't summon his Guardian Spirit, mentioning he has his reasons for doing so. Tai Wei tells him to leave area fast as possible, and if he releases the monster inside him, there will be real trouble. Annoyed, Fu Yu chooses not to respond.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 38 Questioning Xiang Kun Lun if he has the "Golden Pill", he demands it to be handed over, to finish Cao Yan Bing. Being refused the pill, Kun Lun says he won't live to get it, which shocks Fu Yu.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 39 Lying underneath rumble amongst the fighting within the main hall. Nan Fu Yu uses his own blood to create a pattern. Angered, he claims how dare Xiang Kun Lun wish him dead and if he dies, no one will live either as they shall become Shi Ri's meal. Nan Fu Yu then sacrifices himself to release Shi Ri.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 46 Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Requiem Generals Category:Spirit Army Category:Deceased